


"Don't look at me like that."

by sshysmm



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Married Life, Post-Book 6: Checkmate (Lymond Chronicles), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, the band Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshysmm/pseuds/sshysmm
Summary: Philippa and Francis are working in the study at St Mary's. Philippa just keeps getting distracted...Originally posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Francis Crawford of Lymond and Sevigny/Philippa Somerville
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lymond fics set in the Band/'80s AU





	"Don't look at me like that."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinaceina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinaceina/gifts).



“Don’t look at me like that.”

Philippa made a sound of innocent surprise, her eyes lowered to the page of her book. “You have your back to me, sweetheart, what could you know about my expression, let alone where it rests?”

They were in Francis’s study at St Mary’s, its walls lined from floor to towering ceiling with well-stocked bookshelves. Sheet music jostled with encyclopaedias, paperback novels overflowed from their places, maps and catalogues, LPs and 7” records lay snugly alongside dictionaries and an archive of magazines.

Philippa was curled on a battered old sofa beneath a standing lamp and Francis sat at the desk in front of the vast Georgian window. He chuckled and sat up in the austere wooden chair he preferred and stretched his back, and Philippa resumed her examination of his form. He was wearing a thin shirt, darted like a woman’s blouse so it clung to his sides, lemon yellow so it showed the contrasts and highlights where his shoulder blades spread and flexed, and emphasised the hollow small of his back as his body curved.

“I am meant to be refining the prologue for Piero’s book…”

“And I am not interfering with that,” Philippa replied lightly. She let her gaze linger on the shape of him though, her book open and ignored on her knees.

He turned as he laughed this time, and the sun caught the licks of blond hair scattered wildly over his forehead. The frames of his spectacles glittered above his smile and Philippa realised, with very little regret, that she was not going to let him get back to work. Not immediately.


End file.
